


Sick

by BassPlayersRUs



Series: Frerard dd/lb oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, M/M, ddlb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BassPlayersRUs/pseuds/BassPlayersRUs
Summary: When Frank gets sick, his little knows the best way to take care of him.





	

"Daddy!" Gerard toddled down the stairs in his dress, princess crown on and eyes wide. He wanted to show Frank the picture he had been coloring for the last half hour. It was a knight fending off a dragon from a princess and he was very proud of it. He even colored inside the lines, dammit! "Daddy?" He called again, worried about the lack of response.

"Daddy is here, princess." Frank croaked from the couch, where he was nursing a cup of tea. His hands were shaky though, and every time he tried to drink, he damn near spilled all over himself.

"Daddy?!" Gerard rushed to his side, realizing where Frank was. "What's wrong? Is daddy dying? Please don't die daddy! I don't want daddy to die because if daddy dies then I have to work and there's no more free food and you know how much I love food of the free assort-"

"Gerard!" Frank interrupted him, bringing his voice up as much as he could, so basically slightly above a whisper. "Can you calm down? I'm not dying. I'm just sick."

Gerard cocked his head to the side, kneeling before the ill man, looking confused. "Sick?"

"Yes," Frank sighed. "Sick. Now can you call Ray and get him to come over here and help me? That man's some sort if high soup wizard or some shit."

"Daddy said a bad word!" Seeing the look on the man's face, Gerard sighed. "I'll let it slide for once because daddy doesn't feel good. But there's no need to call Ray! Doctor Gee is here! Let me go get dressed."

"Gee-" Frank started to speak, but Gerard was already halfway up the stairs, and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

After a few minutes, and quite a bit of clamor upstairs, Gerard sprinted down the spiraling stairs to Frank.

Speaking of Frank, his jaw was on the floor at the moment. Of course Gerard couldn't just put on the cute coat Frank had gotten him for dress up. No, he definitely had to wear the sexy nurse costume Frank had gotten him for play time. You know the one. The one all those girls wear to Halloween parties? Well here Gerard was, in the flesh, milky thighs exposed, and ass pushed out as he hunted the cabinets for lord knows what.

When he finally returned to Frank, who was gently reminding his little friend to go down, he held in his hand two cough drops, a bottle of Gatorade, a thermometer, a rag, a bowl of water, (he must have spilled so much all over the floor!) and a stuffed animal.

"Doctor Gee to the rescue!"

Frank would have almost laughed if it hadn't hurt his throat so much. Gerard was so genuine in his efforts that Frank couldn't resist reaching out and pulling the boy down onto him.

"Just need cuddles and sleep." He grumbled low against Gerard's neck.

The boy squirmed, trying to escape Frank death grip. "Daddy's all germy and gross."

"You are going to let your daddy hold you and that's-" Frank broke into a coughing fit, causing Gerard to worriedly wrap his arms around the man.

"I'm sorry daddy! Please let me cuddle you! I'll be a good boy!"

Frank nodded and Gerard slumped into his arms, burying his face into the man's chest.

No one needed to know that that specific coughing fit might have been just a little fake...


End file.
